<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Glow by Shizaya25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062918">After Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya25/pseuds/Shizaya25'>Shizaya25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School SweetHearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya25/pseuds/Shizaya25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya just shared their first time together. This is the after glow all in Shizuo's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School SweetHearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you feeling?” I whisper softly into raven hair. Slowly running my hand up and down the curves of Izaya’s back. How could skin be soft to the touch?</p><p>“Mmm, sore, a bit tired. You?” I hear him mumble as he tights his hold on my waist. </p><p>“Is it a bit sappy if I say I’ve never felt better?” I ask with a soft chuckle. My mouth is hurting a little from the grin that won’t leave my face. </p><p>“Shizu-chan, you’re ridiculous.” Izaya chuckles into my chest. </p><p>I kiss him on his forehead and lean back. I feel my breath being taken away. Izaya has always been beautiful. Too beautiful in my opinion. His porcelain skin without a single blemish or pore in sight, his ink black hair, those crimson eyes that know too much. But right now, in this moment he is gorgeous. Glowing truthfully. Izaya’s skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead, his mouth swollen from too much kissing and sucking, and his cheeks red from the activity they just partake in. </p><p>“Shizu-chan, stop staring.” He pouted. </p><p>“I can’t help it. You’re beautiful.” I said with no shame. Normally I’m not so sappy, but I can’t help it in this moment. All I could do was laugh as I watched Izaya gasp in shock over my words. He went back to hiding his face in my chest.</p><p>“Shizu-chan’s an idiot.” He mumbled. </p><p>It was so rare to see Izaya so flustered. Normally the raven was sharp and never let anything faze him. But tonight, he was a nervous mess. When I first came over Izaya was all over the place. He even dropped a plate while cooking us dinner. I can’t lie and say I didn’t come over nervous as well. It was no secret what was planned for the night. After all this was the first night, we were alone all night. No parents or siblings.<br/>
We have been dating for three months now. We were experts on making out, but we had never gotten any further than dry humping each other in secret at school.  That is until now. It was clumsy since this was both our first time. It truthfully didn’t last that long either. Though I wouldn’t change a thing. To me it was perfect. </p><p>“Shizu-chan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“…..I love you.” </p><p>My hand stops moving up and down his back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” I asked in a daze. I didn’t hear what I just heard did I? </p><p>“I love you, you idiot. Listen better.” I hear him grumble as he tries to hide his face. I won’t let him though. I pull him back and make him look me in the eyes. </p><p>“I love you too.” I say bearing my heart right back at him. I hold his face in my hands as I lean in and kiss him deeply. </p><p>I feel him kiss back immediately. I push my tongue inside his mouth which he opens and allows me to dominate the kiss. I lightly push him down into the mattress as I hover on top of him. I feel Izaya run his fingers through my hair as he moans into the kiss. God, I love that sound. I love him. I love Izaya and he loves me. I don’t ever want this night to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to start writing fanfics again. This is just a small piece that was in my mind. I plan to make high school Shizaya shorts so stay tune for more little sappy shorts like this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>